


House into Home

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [234]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, New house, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/01/19: “share, truth, house”Stiles isn't in this drabble, but he's in Derek's thoughts, a lot.





	House into Home

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/01/19: “share, truth, house”
> 
> Stiles isn't in this drabble, but he's in Derek's thoughts, a lot.

The house was so new Derek still smelled paint. He could even smell the lumber framing their recently acquired dwelling-place.

He hurried to their bedroom, burying his face in Stiles’s pillow, the first thing his husband had carried in. Stiles’s scent settled him, made the unfamiliar, sterile surroundings less strange.

Derek sighed in relief. They’d shared a cramped apartment they’d made into a home. Truth was, Stile’s tendency to leave dents, damage and stains in his wake turned any living space into a lair.

Derek smiled, then heard the cruiser arrive and rushed to welcome Deputy Stilinski-Hale home with kisses.


End file.
